Me, Myselft & I
by Soganuke
Summary: La historia transcurre cuando James, el novio del grandioso Logan decide terminarlo. Lucy su mejor amiga empieza a 'ayudarlo'...luego deciden hacer una apuesta pero lo que no sabe es que el destino está a punto de hacerle una mala jugada. Una historia basada en la superficialidad en la que Logan Mitchell vive hasta que un chico le da un giro por completo a su vida. Adaptación.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

— ¿Estas terminando conmigo?— pregunte aún incrédulo con los ojos a punto de salir de su órbita.

—Lo siento Logan…— contesto mi pregunta —Creo que es lo mejor.

— ¿Lo mejor?— reí amargamente — ¿Lo mejor para quien James?— no podía estarme haciendo esto.

— ¡Para ti!— contesto — ¡Para mí!

— ¡No!— resople acomodando mi cabello —Tú no puedes hacerme esto…— negué con la cabeza —Amor falta tan poco para el baile de fin de curso…— me acerqué a él y acaricie su mejilla —Y tú y yo tenemos que ir juntos— cambie el tono de mi voz a uno más suave —…Como la hermosa pareja que somos— tome sus manos y las coloque en mi cintura para después yo pasara las mías por su cuello.

Fije mi mirada en sus hermosos ojos. James era simplemente perfecto. Ojos expresivos de un increíble color avellana, cabello castaño, piel blanca. Sonrisa de comercial y un físico delirante.

— ¿Lo ves?…— se alejó quitando sus manos de mi —A ti solo te importa lo que los demás piensan…— me miraba seriamente —Solo te importa la popularidad…— paso su mano por su cabello —Yo quiero algo más que eso Logan…— se acercó nuevamente —Yo quiero algo más que superficialidad y sexo— acaricio mi mejilla —Eres increíble— me sonrió —Pero esto no nos hace bien…— deposito un beso en mi frente se dio la media vuelta para caminar a su auto.

- ¿Me dejo?- aun no podía creerlo. – ¡No puede atreverse a hacerme eso! ¡Soy Logan Mitchell!- grite furioso en mi mente ya que seguía parado en la acera de fuera de mi casa.

Entre a la casa aun en shock —No se puede quedar así— ahora si grite con rabia

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto mi madre preocupada mientras viajaba

—James termino conmigo— cubrí mi rostro con desesperación

—Hay hijo…— alargo —…Lastima, me agradaba— dijo sin siquiera detenerse

Mi novio había terminado conmigo y ella me decía 'Lastima, me agradaba' no podía ser más fría, solo porque estamos en verano.

—Si… lastima— dije a punto de subir las escaleras

—Hay Logan no es el único, búscate a otro u otra— ven a lo que me refiero con 'Fría' —Porque no llamas unos amigos y pasas la tarde con ellos.

—Seria genial— 'si los tuviera' termine burlonamente la oración en mi mente.

Digamos que hacer 'amigos' no es mi fuerte. ¿Para qué hacerlo? No se necesitan en lo absoluto cuando tienes a todos los chicos y chicas a tus pies y al guapo capitán del equipo de americano en tus manos. Bueno el capitán del equipo ya no tanto en mis manos. Pero no demorara en volver.

Subí a mi habitación y lance mi chaqueta en uno de los sillones que decoraban mi habitación. Deje mis zapatos en medio del camino hacia mi cama.  
Tome el teléfono inalámbrico y después me deje caer en el acolchado.

—Lucy— afirme al escuchar el '¿Diga?' del otro lado de la línea.

Tal vez no tenía 'amigos'. Está bien, No tenía amigos. Pero tengo a Lucy. Es mi mejor amiga desde siempre.

—Logan — me contesto usando el mismo tono que yo había utilizado con ella.

—Te necesito…— le dije

— ¿Que sucedió?— pregunto algo preocupada

— ¿Puedes venir?— le conteste con otra pregunta

—Claro… en cinco minutos estoy ahí.

Estuve recostado por unos momentos con la mirada perdida en el techo, de pronto escuche dos golpes en la puerta, gire y vi entrar a Lucy.

— ¿Todo bien?— me pregunto mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba yo y se dejó caer en la cama a mi lado.

—No… nada está bien— le conteste serio

—Cuéntame…— dijo riendo

—James termino conmigo…— le conté pero lejos de recibir 'apoyo moral' solo largo una fuerte carcajada

—Ya se había tardado…— continuaba riendo

— ¡¿Qué?!— Le grite sin entender

—Ignórame…— sonrió —Sígueme contando.

—Dijo que a mí solo me importaba lo que pensaran los demás, y que quería algo más que solo superficialidad y sexo.

— ¿De verdad te dijo eso?— pregunto sorprendido — ¿Qué se siente Logan?— rio yo me limitaba a tratar de entender su pregunta — ¿Que se siente que alguien no quiera tener sexo contigo?

—Eres una estúpida Lucy…— le dije molesto —Te llame para que me apoyaras o me hicieras sentir bien y solo vienes a burlarte— me senté en la cama dándole la espalda

— Logan es que ¿qué quieres que te diga? ¿Quieres que te diga que él es un imbécil? — se puso de pie yo solo permanecía cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados —Logan tu solo estas molesto porque el termino contigo… porque absolutamente nadie había terminado con el 'grandioso y popular Logan Mitchell.

—Lucy...— la interrumpí

—Eres mi amigo y te quiero, solo por eso te lo digo…— se acercó a mí y me abrazo — La cara bonita y buen cuerpo no te durara para siempre—susurro en mi oído, beso mi mejilla y camino hacia la puerta

—Gracias… me ayudaste enormemente— le grite con notorio sarcasmo

— Yo también te amo— la escuche desde el pasillo y no pude evitar reír.

Pase toda la tarde y noche pensando en lo que la tonta de Lucy me había dicho. Seguramente tenía toda la razón, seguramente solo era un capricho. Era la primera vez que un chico o chica me dejaba. Normalmente yo me aburría de ellos y los desechaba tal cual pañuelo usado. Además era verdad, una cara bonita y buen cuerpo no dura para siempre.

Pero lo aprovechare mientras dure...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola, ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo de está linda historia.**_

_**Disfruten.**_

Capitulo 2

Desperté. A duras penas me puse de pie para dirigirme al baño y abrir la regadera.  
En cuestión de segundos el agua tomo la temperatura perfecta. Deje caer mi ropa en el piso y entre para que junto el agua y el jabón se llevaran cualquier rastro de sudor.

Salí después de algunos minutos, y envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla blanca me dirigí al closet y me puse unos jeans ajustados, una remera blanca y una chamarra negra. Hoy más que nunca tenía que ir arreglado. James y yo habíamos terminado, así que no podía haber rastro alguno de debilidad. Al contrario, debía demostrar que todo seguía siendo más que perfecto.

Tome mi mochila, la cual traía algunos libros. Ya que la mayoría estaban en mi casillero.

Baje las escaleras. Mi madre estaba en la sala. La mesa de centro como siempre estaba llena de papeles, su laptop y sus tres teléfonos celulares. Sin duda alguna una mujer ocupada.

—Me voy…— le avise antes de salir  
—Que te vaya bien—me contesto

Hace dos meses que no conducía. James siempre iba por mí y me llevaba a la escuela, saliendo nos regresábamos juntos y cualquier cosa que necesitaba lo hacía James.

Llegue al campus y estacione mi auto. Me gustaba llegar algo tarde. Y así lograr capturar la atención de todas y todos. Obviamente, no era algo difícil de lograr.  
Baje y todas las miradas se posaron en mí. Todas indicaban deseo.

Solo que esta vez todos murmuraban cosas entre ellos. Seguro seria la ausencia de 'James' a mi lado. Abrazándome por la cintura.

Lo ignore y seguí caminando lentamente- ¡Rayos!- pensé molesto – ¡Donde demonios esta Lucy!- No lograba verla. Y realmente la necesitaba.

Llegue a mi casillero. Saque mi celular y comencé a presionar botones, escribiendo un mensaje para Lucy.

— ¿Por qué tan acelerado?— una voz burlona casi hace que el celular cayera de mis manos.  
— ¡Donde estabas!— le conteste alterado  
— ¿En mi casa?— contesto extrañada  
— No me dejes solo…— le dije seriamente  
—Ves… Logan necesitas unos amigos— se burló  
—Bien sabes que Logan y amigos… no van juntas en la misma oración, a menos que lleve un 'no necesita' en medio— comenzamos a caminar hacia el salón.

Las clases transcurrieron rápido, debido a mi ansiedad por que diera la hora del receso y hacer que James se arrepintiera de haberme dejado.

Finalmente el estruendoso timbre nos liberó del maestro de álgebra. Espere a Lucy. Ya acompañado por esta, caminamos hacia la cafetería. Acomode mi cabello antes de entrar y escuche una carcajada de Lucy.

—Ves lo que te digo… él tiene toda la razón— la fulmine con la mirada y empuje las puertas de la cafetería para entrar.

—Hola hermoso…  
—Guapo…

Halagos de ese tipo aunados a leves chiflidos y besos tronados se escuchaban al momento en que yo pasaba entre las mesas. Ya se habían enterado. Ya que estando con James absolutamente nadie se atrevía a abrir la boca, Como amaba esta atención. Todos desde los deportistas hasta los 'inadaptados' volteaban a verme. A excepción de alguien…

— ¿Dónde demonios esta James?— pregunte en un susurro solo audible para Lucy y para mí  
—Disfrutando de su libertad.  
—Sabes, creí que eras mi amiga— le dije seriamente  
—Oh vamos, sabes que es juego— contesto riendo

Platicábamos de tonterías, como era común en nosotros. Pero aun así no podía evitar pensar en donde rayos estaba James.

— ¡Hey!— se escucharon dos voces al unísono. Los amigos de Lucy.  
—Nos abandonaste Lucy— le reclamo una mientras todas se sentaban en la mesa  
—Lo siento, mi amigo necesita apoyo— les contesto y la fulmine con la mirada  
—Oye… es cierto— dijo una castaña —Terminaron tú y James…— todos en la mesa me miraban atentos — ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo?  
—Camille… Ni lo pienses si— la interrumpió Lucy y le agradecí con una sonrisa

No me molestaba la presencia de todos en la mesa, de hecho era divertido. Lo que me molestaba era la ausencia de mi ex novio.

Ya estábamos todos más internados en la plática, cuando uno de los amigos de Lucy emitió un 'Oh no' mientras miraba hacia la puerta de la cafetería.

Todos volteemos a verlo a él, para luego seguir la dirección de su mirada y nos encontramos con una escena para nada grata. Rápidamente sentí como Lucy volteaba a verme, pero yo no podía sacar la mirada de esa 'escena'.

—Creo que será mejor que nos vallamos…— ni siquiera supe quien dijo eso pero en cuestión de segundos solo estábamos Lucy y yo en la mesa.  
— ¿Logan? — Hablo ella  
— ¿Josephine Taylor?— estaba en shock — ¿Josephine Taylor le va a dar más que superficialidad y sexo? — Jo -como todos le llamaban- digámoslo así, es mi 'rival' desde siempre. Su mayor objetivo es tener todo lo mío. Y al parecer va por buen camino. Ya que ya tiene mi odio y a mi ex novio.

Jo caminaba con el brazo de James sobre sus hombros, esta sonreía hipócritamente como diciendo 'Mírenme, se lo quite'. Al igual James caminaba quitado de la pena. Saludaba a los demás miembros del equipo que estaban sentados en una de las mesas del otro extremo de la cafetería.

—Logan — escuchaba la firme voz de Lucy pero no podía, ¡no reaccionaba! No podía sacar mi mirada de ellos.  
La mirada de Jo se encontró con la mía, le sostuve la mirada. No hay nada peor que cortar la mirada, no demuestra nada más que debilidad.  
Al ver que mi mirada no cedía, levanto una de sus delgadas y rubias cejas, se dio la media vuelta y tomo a James del rostro para atraerlo a sus labios.  
—Odiaba que yo hiciera eso…— dije mientras veía como lo besaba frente a todos sus amigos. James detestaba que hiciera eso… pero al parecer el que ella lo hiciera le agradaba.  
—Logan Mitchell voltea a verme ahora— me indico Lucy y rápidamente volteé a verla —Cuando más necesitas tu orgullo, este decide descansar— me regaño —Deja de verlos ya— tenía razón.  
—No Lucy…— me puse de pie —No puede hacerme esto—camine hacia la puerta de la cafetería, obviamente a pesar de todo el coraje, nunca sin estilo.

Llegue a mi casillero para sacar mis libros para la siguiente materia, Historia.  
-Como pudo hacerme eso…- pensé aun incrédulo – ¡Cambiarme por esa hueca!- sin duda alguna Jo Taylor, es la persona más estúpida que conozco.  
El fuerte timbre me saco de mis pensamientos. Cerré de un fuerte golpe mi casillero y camine hacia el salón de clases.

Entre y todos me miraron extrañados, comúnmente llegaba tarde a clases. Solo que ahora no tenía con quien 'distraerme'  
Me senté en mi lugar de siempre, en la primera fila en el último asiento ya que Lucy se sienta en el penúltimo, ósea delante de mí.  
Recargue mi cabeza en mis manos y miraba perdidamente hacia el piso.

— ¿Que no era que no te importaba?— la voz de Lucy me hiso volver de mi 'mundo'  
—Y no me importa…— mentí, si me importaba. Pero de todos modos Lucy se daría cuenta  
—Si no es así ¿por qué esa cara?  
—Pienso en cómo me voy a vengar de ellos— sonreí  
— ¿Vengar?— soltó una carcajada —Lo bueno es que no te importa eh…  
—Cállate Stone— giro sobre su asiento para poder verme ya que estaba delante de mi.  
— ¿Y qué vas a hacer?— sonrió divertida — ¿Vas a salir con alguien más para causarle celos a James?— se burló  
—Sabes… no es mala idea— volteé a verla sonriente  
—Es una estupidez Logan — alargo  
— ¡Claro que no!— dije pensativo —Solo tengo que buscar a alguien que le produzca celos así la estúpida se dará cuenta de que aún me quiere, se enojaran, James regresa conmigo y todo perfecto de nuevo— levante una de mis delgadas cejas orgullosamente ante mi plan.  
— ¿Cómo fue que termine siendo tu mejor amiga?  
—No lo sé…— tome su mano —Pero ahora serás mi novia— afirmé  
—Logan…— puso su otra mano sobre la mía —Todos saben que somos como hermanos y que jamás saldríamos— era cierto. No creerán que salimos.  
—Entonces ¿quién?— mi plan se había frustrado. No podía ser cualquier persona. Tenía que ser alguien que a James le molestara, que le importara y que no resistiera verlo a mi lado. Pero el problema era ¿Quién?

— ¿Qué tal ella?— señalo a una de las come libros sentadas en los asientos de adelante  
—Lucy, el punto es que le moleste— le dije seria —No causarle gracia.  
— ¿Y cómo sabes que al que elijas, te seguirá el juego?— pregunto  
—Ya lo veras…— conteste seguro, Nadie en sus cinco sentidos rechazaría una cita con Logan Mitchell.  
— ¿El?— pregunto señalando con la mirada a uno de los miembros del equipo  
—No lo sé… tal vez si— volteé hacia la puerta y cambie de opinión — ¿Por qué no él?— dije mientras seguía con la mirada a un chico, que para ser sincera jamás le había puesto atención.  
— ¿El?— pregunto incrédula  
—Si… es todo lo contrario a Kendall — jeans negros ajustados, camisa básica blanca, chaqueta negra de cuero, botas de motociclista. — ¿Quién es él?— pregunte ya que como anterior mente dije, jamás le había puesto atención y valla que era atractivo.  
—Olvídalo… él no te hará caso ni en un millón de años…— contesto sonriente  
—Lucy, nadie rechaza…  
—El sí… como puedes ver, no le agradan los ''delicaditos'' como tú— ¿me había llamado delicado?  
— ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?— no podía ser cierto, este caería igual que los demás.  
— ¡Logan es lógico!— me contesto —Conduce una motocicleta, usa chaqueta de cuero— describió, podía tener un poco de razón —A kilómetros se nota que no son compatibles, hasta yo que soy chica me doy cuenta.  
—Lucy, no me voy a casar con el— reí —Solo digamos que lo quiero por unos días, no necesitamos ser compatibles.  
—Piensa lo que quieras, pero cuando te rechace no te ayudare en el 'plan de venganza' en contra de él…  
— ¿Cuando me rechace?— pregunte indignado  
—Oh claro que lo hará  
—No lo creo…  
— ¿Quieres apostar?— sonrió  
— ¿Cuánto quieres perder?— le conteste seguro  
— ¿Cuánto?— soltó una carcajada —Hagámoslo más interesante— lo miraba atenta —Si tu ganas yo…— dijo para que yo completara la oración  
—Si yo gano…— pensé que sería lo que tendría que hacer —Si yo gano, harás todos mis trabajos finales— eso me basta y sobra. Los trabajos finales son bastantes y la verdad detesto hacerlos. Así que sería un buen castigo para la bocona de mi amiga  
—Y si yo gano— dijo ella sonriendo perversamente —Harás hasta lo imposible por convertirte en el mejor amigo de Jo…— rayos, ahora mi 'castigo' no era nada comparado con el suyo —Y si ella se niega, insistirás hasta lograrlo— sonrió —Le rogaras, le suplicaras, le imploraras…  
—Cállate ya entendí— le conteste serio  
—Bien— contesto tendiendo su mano hacia mí —No te daré fecha límite, ya que seguramente te dirá que no a los dos segundos de que comiences a hablar, así que seguro te cansaras y dirás 'Oh Lucy tienes toda la razón eres la más lista y grandiosa chica y ahora me voy a buscar a mi mejor amiga Jo'— dijo fingiendo una aguda voz  
—Te quiero Lucy pero eres una idiota— le dije riendo tomando su mano antes de que se girara ya que al fin el maestro había entrado a la aula.

_**Esto fue todo, díganme por medio de un Review que les pareció el capitulo, entre más reviews más rápido actualizo.**_

_**Besos y abrazos… Sofia.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo de esta sensual historia, espero les guste.**_

-¿Cuál será su nombre?- ahora que recién sabia de su existencia, la verdad me intrigaba. Era bastante apuesto como para pasar inadvertido ante mis ojos.  
Gire mi cabeza para poder verlo, pero una pequeña bola de papel golpeo mi cabeza giré de nuevo mi cabeza para fulminar con la mirada a Lucy, quien solo moviendo los labios me dijo ''léelo''.  
Tome el papel y lo extendí para poder leer el contenido de este. ''No te hará caso. Jaja'' reí al leerlo, tome un bolígrafo y escribí: ''¿Por qué no mejor vas comenzando con mis trabajos finales?'' Volví a hacerlo bolita y lo lance hacia adelante con la mera intención de golpearla.

La clase paso más que lento, no había materia que detestara más que Historia ¿De qué sirve? ¿De qué sirve memorizar tantas fechas?  
Fingía ponerle toda la atención del mundo al maestro que no paraba de hablar. 

—Chicos la clase de hoy ha terminado— enuncio en cuanto el grandioso timbre entro en acción.

Todos inmediatamente comenzaron a guardar sus libros y se abalanzaron hacia la puerta, espere un poco ya que mi objetivo, parecía estar escribiendo un mensaje en su celular.  
Tomo su mochila y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, así que yo camine para toparme con él.

—Hola…— salude con mi mejor sonrisa. –Wow, de cerca es aún más atractivo- pensé. Su cabello era rubio. Sus ojos color verde muy claros, su mirada era profunda como el mismísimo mar. Su piel blanca estaba estratégicamente decorada por pequeños lunares que bajaban desde su mejilla hasta lo que lograba ver de su pecho. Pero lo que me llamo la atención fueron sus labios, perfectamente definidos, un grosor excepcional con la humedad exacta para hacerlos brillar y hacerlos el doble de provocativos. —Soy Logan — tendí mi mano hacia él.

— ¿Ah sí?— dijo con un dejo de emoción -Lucy eres una estúpida- pensé victorioso -Tanto como pensar que me rechazaría- sonreí ante el dulce tono que uso —No me interesa…— cambio drásticamente su ''dulce'' tono por uno totalmente frio.  
Me saco la vuelta y salió por la puerta con largos pasos. — ¡Pero qué diablos fue eso!— estaba que escupía fuego.

—Te lo dije…— Lucy canto en mi oído

—Seguro que tú le dijiste que me ignorara— era totalmente imposible que alguien se negara ante mis encantos.

—Logan acéptalo no tienes oportunidad con alguien de su 'tipo'— soltó una carcajada pasando su brazo por mi cintura. —Te recomiendo que te rindas…— beso mi mejilla —Por ahí escuche que Jo ama las películas de comedia.

— ¿Y eso qué?— le pregunte mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta.

—Bueno si serás su mejor amigo, debes saber cosas sobre ella— estaba por volver a soltar una carcajada pero con la mirada le advertí que no lo hiciera.

—Escúchame Stone— le dije seriamente —El será mío…Y se va a arrepentir de esto…— me refería a lo de hace unos momentos.

—Pareces seguro…— hiso esa sonrisa malvada, retórica y engreída

—No parezco…— copie su sonrisa —Lo estoy.

Una de las cosas en común entre Lucy y yo, era nuestra incalculable competitividad. Por obvios motivos esto no era nada bueno.

— ¿Y vendrás al juego esta noche?— me pregunto ella mientras nos dirigíamos a la salida del edificio

—Claro tengo que venir a apoyar a…— rayos, ya no tenía a nadie a quien apoyar.

— ¿a…?— pregunto conteniendo la risa

—A nadie— respondí resignado —…Por ahora— complete

—Así que no vendrás…— soltó una pequeña risa.

—Nunca dije eso— sonreí —Puede que se ponga divertido— mordí mi labio inferior con malicia

—Sabes… tu definición de ''divertido'' no me agrada en lo absoluto.

—Hay Lucy es que tú eres una amargada— le dije haciéndola reír —Consíguete un novio cariño— le dije abrazándolo y soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Un novio?— volteo a verme ya que aún me abrazaba —Eso no sería problema si no me los asustaras— me tomo del cuello

— ¿Asustarlos?— pregunte inocente

—Sí, tú y tus estúpidas ''pruebas''— rodo los ojos —Que yo más bien creo que son celos.

—No— alargue riendo —No son pruebas, solo son algunas preguntas.

—Si claro— dijo sarcástica —Por qué no mejor haces un casting, los entrevistas a todos y me quedo con el que tú elijas— obviamente el sarcasmo seguía

—Sabes no sería mala idea.

—Oh por favor Logan— me interrumpió

—Era broma— le sonreí haciéndola soltar una carcajada — ¿Y quién está entre tus planes?— le pregunte mientras nos sentábamos en una de las bancas de campus, solo volteo a verme y negó con la cabeza —Vamos Lucy dime…— le pedí

—No te lo diré— sonrió

—Eso quiere decir que si hay alguien— subí rápidamente mis cejas

—No pierdas tu tiempo.

—Oh Lucy… vamos dime— de verdad quería saber quién era el que había atraído la atención de mi amiga —Te prometo que no me entrometeré. — la miraba suplicante y esta solo reía —A menos que se trate de Josefina-así me gusta llamar a Jo- o uno de sus clones, ahí si me entrometería. — los 'clones' son las dos chicas que siguen a Josefina a todas partes, la verdad ni siquiera sus nombres se, pero no me importa en lo más mínimo. Las llamo 'clones' por su notoria ausencia de personalidad, y la gran capacidad de adaptación hacia Josefina.  
Jo viene de rosa, ellas vienen de un rosa obscuro. Ella de celeste, los clones de azul marino. Patético.

—No te preocupes, no soy lesbiana y si lo fuera no saldría con ellas— afirmo —Pero de todos modos no te diré quién es— sonrió

—Pues no me digas, no me importa— me puse de pie y tome mi mochila y así comenzar a caminar hacia mi auto.

—No te enojes— me tomo por los hombros evitando que caminara.

—No estoy enojado— en realidad no lo estaba, para mí era imposible enojarme con Lucy.

—Oh si lo estás— me abrazo y acomodo su cabeza en mi hombro —Eres un celoso— rio en mi oído

—Y tú eres una tonta— la empuje

—Hey escucha…— me dijo mientras con su dedo índice señalaba su oído.  
Se escuchaba un fuerte motor, gire mi mirada hacia dónde provenía el fuerte sonido.

—Así que no solo es el atuendo, en realidad conduce una motocicleta— sonreí — ¿Cuál es su nombre?— pregunte

—Kendall Knight— me respondió

—Lindo nombre— en cuestión de segundos paso a alta velocidad frente a nosotros

—Pierdes tu tiempo— canturreo Lucy en mi oído.

—Ya lo veremos— cante igual abriendo la puerta de mi auto. Lucy cerró la puerta y espero a que bajara el vidrio.

—Lo conocerás esta noche— se acercó y beso mi mejilla

— ¿Qué?— pregunte sorprendido

—Esta noche lo conocerás— repitio

— ¿Cómo? ¿Irá al partido?— era más que obvio pero mi estupefacción evitaba mi buen razonamiento.

—Si…— se dio la media vuelta sin dejar de caminar —Conmigo…

—Date por muerta Stone— le grite —Tienes una ''cita'' y no me cuentas nada— volteo y como siempre solo me grito ''Te amo''.

Encendí el auto, aun incrédulao. Se suponía que los mejores amigos se cuentan todo. Ella sabe todo de mí. Y ella ni siquiera me había dicho que saldra con alguien.

—Estúpida, cree que todo se soluciona con un ''te amo''— dije molesta mientras conducía hacia casa.

Estaba recostado en mi cama, cuando el celular comenzó a vibrar. Mire la pantalla. Lucy.  
— ¿Qué quieres?— conteste.

—Hey— alargo —Así es como tratas a tu mejor amiga.

— ¿Mejor amiga? — Pregunte y el rio —Si claro— agregue con sarcasmo —Ahora entiendes porque no tengo amigos. —

—Amor no seas dramático— volvió a reír

—No soy dramático— le conteste serio, no estaba molesto pero lo que le decía era la verdad —Yo confió en ti ciegamente y tu ni si quiera me cuentas que vas a salir con alguien.

—Si te lo dije, algo tarde pero te lo dije.  
—Púdrete Stone— colgué

Me puse de pie y deje caer el celular en la cama, para después caminar hacia el baño y abrir la regadera. Eran las seis de la tarde, seguramente no iría al partido. No iba a ir de mal tercio con Lucy y su próximo ''noviecito'' y no podía llamar a nadie más, ya que mi objetivo es Kendall Schimidt.

Regrese a la cama para esperar a que la temperatura del agua se templara. Tome mi celular y justo en ese momento llego un mensaje. ''Te llamare, si me cuelgas iré a tu casa''. Como me conocía Lucy.

—No fastidies— le dije serio

— No te conté por lo mismo, si no te agrada simplemente lo espantas. Y no quiero eso, a mi realmente me importa y no quiero que te entrometas— igual hablaba seria

—Discúlpame por preocuparme por ti y alejar a los estúpidos de ti. — conteste herido, en realidad yo solo había ''espantado'' a dos. Y había fuertes motivos para hacerlo. —Y tu despreocúpate, que no me entrometo más en tu vida. — colgué.

_**Los Reyes Magos no vendrán a mi casa este 6 de enero:/… espero que a ustedes si les traigan TODO lo que pidieron.**_

_**Por favor tómense la molestia de regalarme un review y si les gusta esta historia colóquenla en Favoritos y todas esas lindas cosas que se hacen en FF.**_

_**Besos y abrazos… Sofía ;3**_


End file.
